sword_of_truth_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Nyx
What are the Nyx?: This race of creatures are not human although they do appear human to any who see them. Their bodies however work differently and require blood to sustain them. They only have to eat every few days and are practically immortal since they never age once they hit 18 they will look like that for centuries to come for those born as Nyx. Fledglings however look the same age whenever they are turned no matter how young or old but are not immortal yet they have extended life spans nearly three times longer than a human. Different types of Nyx (Stages of development) : When a Nyx is young he has little ability or control over his abilities. It takes decades to master but by the age of 18 they will have the basic abilities of all Nyx. In darkness, they have enhanced speed, sight, hearing, smell, pretty much any sense. This is balanced by their weakness in sunlight. They can live in the sunlight but as normal humans live, with no powers, in fact they are weaker than an average with sunlight on them and it is one of the only times one can be killed. As a Nyx grows he gains a special ‘Dark Gift’ when he matures enough. In each one the gift is different. Known gifts are the power to Illusion a mind to see, feel, think anything they wish. A power to read one's thoughts and memories like a book, the power to shape-shift into whatever blood they drink, and the power to turn into shadows in the darkness. This power uses up their hunger and requires more blood to keep it sustained. As a matured one grows centuries later they may or may not be accepted into the family. The family are the original Nyx who were created by both the Keeper and the Creator in an attempt to work together in the beginning. This failed and later the creator made men among other things. The keeper created his own minions such as Heart hounds, screelings, etc. The family little is known about but have existed since the beginning of the world. They live in secret and rarely interfere with mortals but occasionally one or two may come out and play among the mortals their games. They are a closed family but any accepted into it are given a gift. Wings that allow both flight and a weapon. This gives them an unnatural ability to travel so fast mortal eyes can not keep up while flying. The final stage is Elder, those that make it to this will be able to give their life, memories, abilities, and power to a pure blooded descendant. This power or ability allows them to live on forever growing in knowledge and power with each generation. Although doing this will destroy the Elder’s body as the younger generation inherits everything else. What does a Nyx look like?: They have pale skin, due to not being in sunlight. Most are afraid of being weakened and stay far away from the light thus their skin is very pale. All Nyx have Red eyes, as they feed the Red eyes will change color darkening. If you see one with bright red eyes.. they are hungry and will probably feed very soon. Nyx also have fangs that come out when feeding. They typically use them just to penetrate the skin of their victim but it also has poison when the Nyx matures, this venom allows them to make a fledgling that causes their mortal body to die and raise up becoming half Nyx. They are weakened for several weeks as they start to change and require constant supervision in order to teach and show them the ways of a Nyx. A nyx cannot have more than 1 fledgling at a time. ((those turned from human to Nyx)) Nyx behave just as they did as they were mortal, with the exception of needing blood to live. Normal food will now make a Nyx sick, also making them rely on blood entirely for sustenance, however it can be animal, or human blood. To humans blood is blood, it tastes coppery, and frankly disgusting, but to a Nyx blood especially fresh blood rejuvenates them giving them strength and enhanced abilities for a brief time (roughly 30 rl min in RP on the server) Nyxis abilities largely depend on what they were best at in their mortal life, if a person is abnormally fast to other people then, as a Nyx, he/she would be abnormally fast. Despite this ability booster, all Nyx will gain a boost to their strength, and speed on scale with their mortal capabilities, as well as strength and speed Nyx will have natural night sight, allowing them to see in no light conditions suggest that people turn their brightness up to max for this function. What weakens a Nyx? : Now that we got all their benefits out of the way, let's move on to their weaknesses. They become weaker than a normal person in sunlight, this function is put instead of Nyx dieing in sunlight to help not restrict rp for the Nyx players. They also have a hard time seeing, the sun stings their sensitive eyes.Another weakness is if gold enters their bloodstream it would act like poison and would weaken the Nyx to the point as if he is in sunlight, if the Nyx gets away or otherwise kills his/her attacker, the Nyx system would eventually purge the gold from them, returning it to it’s original strength after a few days and lots of human blood. RED LINES: * NYX CANNOT MAKE A FLEDGLING WITHOUT OOC CONSENT. * NYX AND FLEDGLINGS ARE ANTAGONIST AND WILL BE SUBJECT TO ANY RULES THAT EFFECT ANTAGS. ((***As always Lore is subject to change))